


Hook Me a Fish

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck gets what he wants, M/M, Mark is a panicked gay™, Mark works with fish, both mark and hyuck are going to be brain-dead by the end of this, donghyuck needs a fish, markhyuck, minor fish heist, nomin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Mark just wants to do his job, Donghyuck always gets what he wants.Or:Donghyuck thinks the boy working the night shifts at the aquatic store in town is Very Cute.





	Hook Me a Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Markhyuck fic! I've been writing some pretty depressing stuff so I hope this makes up for it!

Mark sat behind the small counter in the aquatic section of the large pet store he worked in, hurriedly taking notes for an upcoming math exam. He held his textbook open with one hand, scribbling formulas down in his notebook with the other, a whole uncoordinated and uncomfortable mess. His wrist was beginning to cramp up and he was about to put away his books for the rest of the night, it was almost eleven in the evening and the store was closing soon, when someone spoke, making him jump in his seat. 

“Hi, I was- are you okay?” 

Mark looked up from where he was rubbing his sore head from where he had hit it on a low beam behind the counter. “Sorry, I’m clumsy, what can I help-” 

There was a boy in front of him. Not just a boy, but an incredibly good-looking, dare he say beautiful boy. He looked about Mark’s age with brown hair and dark eyes, freckles dotting his tanned skin and a small smile adorning his face. Mark gulped, eyes wide and an obvious blush making its way up his neck. “Never seen a pretty boy before?” 

Mark felt the blush full force in his cheeks. “I-I, uhm,” the boy was full on smirking by now, amused by Mark’s embarrassment. “What can I help you with?” 

“I need a fish,” the boy said, “one that looks exactly like this one.” He showed Mark his phone, a picture of an orange guppy displayed on the screen. 

“Sure,” Mark nodded, stepping out from behind the counter, gesturing to the in-wall fish tanks. “Shouldn’t be too hard to find a guppy here.” 

The boy rolled his eyes, walking to a tank full of said fish and bending down slightly. “It just has to look exactly like the picture,” he commented, looking back at Mark. “What do you think about this one?” 

Mark came forward, trying to look at the fish the boy had pointed at, but it had long since swam away. “Any reason it needs to look so similar?” 

The boy shrugged, staring at the small guppies swimming past. “It’s very long story, involving a fish heist.” 

Mark blinked. “Didn’t know there was such a thing.” 

“Well, my friends broke up, and they had this stupid damn fish. So Jeno got custody of it, but Jaemin wanted it back, so I had to sneak into Jeno’s room and take the fish, but Jaemin didn’t think of the fact that it would be obvious that he had stolen the fish, so here I am at ten at night buying a fish to put in Jeno’s tank so that he thinks he still has custody of the fish.” 

Mark blinked again. “Wow.” The boy nodded solemnly, staring at the flashes of gold. “Never heard that one before.” 

“Sure hope not. That would mean you get a lot of loonies in here,” the boy said, grinning at Mark. “Now, get one of those net thingies and help me out.” 

Mark complied, scooping out a few fish before the boy finally settled on one, and he put it in a bag of water, bringing the boy back to the counter to pay. “Really, thank you for this,” he said, sliding some bills across to Mark, fish-bag in hand. “I’ve been stressing about getting this fish the whole day.” 

“No problem,” Mark replied, scratching the back of his neck shyly. “It’s my job.” 

“You didn’t have to listen to me rant about my friends’ divorce proceedings,” the boy grinned, leaning forward across the counter. “Thank you,” he glanced down at Mark’s name tag, “Mark.” 

Said boy blushed again, looking away from the boy’s eyes. “No problem.” 

“Well I should be going,” the boy sighed, “I have a second fish to relocate.” 

“Good luck,” Mark said, smiling at him. “Hope everything works out well.” 

The boy nodded. “My name’s Donghyuck, by the way.” 

“Donghyuck,” Mark repeated unknowingly, turning red when the boy giggled at him. “Anyways, yeah, good luck, have a good night-” 

“Bye,” Donghyuck said, cutting him off with a small smile. “Thanks for the fish.” 

“Any time,” Mark sighed, watching the boy leave the large department building. 

<・)))><<

“Miss me?” 

Mark shot off his chair from where he was sitting behind the counter of the aquatic center, smashing his head against the low beam. “Fuck,” he hissed, cradling his head in his hands. 

“Is that gonna be a thing every time we meet?” 

Mark looked up to see Donghyuck standing in front of him, a twinge of worry to his features, but mainly looking like he was about to burst from holding back laughter. “Shit, hi, this is embarrassing.” 

“Don’t worry,” Donghyuck giggled, the sound making Mark’s heart do flips, “I’m not much better. But are you going to be okay?” 

“Survived it once,” Mark said, wincing as he pressed his fingers against the spot he knew would be bruising soon. “I can again. How can I help you today?” 

Donghyuck sighed dramatically. “I’m here to return the fish I bought last time I was here.” 

“You what?” 

“So my friends Jeno and Jaemin got back together,” Donghyuck groaned, “and Jeno figured out there were two fish and got pissed, but Jaemin just made out with him so he’s chill now, but now I need to return this fish.” He set a small tupperware filled with water with a fish which was swimming around slowly inside it onto the counter. 

Mark stood still, staring at the boy who was staring at the fish. “Are you kidding me?” he asked after a long moment, the store silent around them. 

Donghyuck looked up, a frown on his face. “I know you probably don’t do returns-” 

“We don’t.” 

“-but can you please make an exception for me?” Donghyuck pleaded, jutting his bottom lip out and making Mark’s heart beat erratically again. 

Mark closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh. “Fine. I’ll take the fish back, but I can’t give you the money back for it. I’m breaking regulations as it is.” 

“Thank you so much,” Donghyuck exclaimed, face lighting up. “I thought I would have to give it to my neighbors or something, and you don’t want to know what they’re like with animals.” 

Mark nodded, picking up the tupperware and walking to the guppy fish tank. After releasing it, he turned back to the boy who was grinning at him. “I got to go, but thanks again for this,” he said, hugging Mark before skipping out the door. 

Mark sat back down on his chair, cheeks red, gently banging his head against the counter top. 

<・)))><<

“Hey.” 

Mark spun around from where he was organizing the small nets for scooping fish, whacking Donghyuck in the face with a particularly slimy one. “Shit!” 

“At least it wasn’t your head colliding with that beam this time,” Donghyuck groaned from where he was washing his face in the staff bathroom (Mark let him use the staff’s because they were cleaner and also because he almost caused Donghyuck brain damage). 

“I’m so sorry,” Mark apologized for the hundredth time. “I’m easily startled, I didn’t mean to hit you.” 

Donghyuck shut the water tap off, grabbing some paper towels and drying his face off. “It’s fine, Mark, I know you didn’t mean to. But I’m glad my first time being brained by a fish net was with you.” 

“You’re crazy,” Mark laughed. 

“That was the first time you’ve laughed,” Donghyuck said, staring at him. 

“O-Oh?” 

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it again,” Donghyuck murmured. 

Mark blushed, fiddling with his fingers and leaning back on his heels nervously. When he did look back up, he saw a red streak running down Donghyuck’s temple. “Fuck, you’re bleeding!” 

“Man, today is just going so well,” Donghyuck moaned as Mark led him to the counter, making him sit in the chair as he pulled out the store’s first aid kit. 

“It’s nothing too bad, I just want to make sure it won’t get infected,” Mark responded, trying to ignore how close their faces were as he inspected the injury. “I’m going to use an antiseptic, so it’ll sting-” 

“Oww!” 

“Sorry,” Mark gulped, quickly putting a hot pink bandaid (the only color the kit had for some reason) on after he finished cleaning the scratch. “You’re good to go now.” 

Donghyuck pouted, laying his head on the table, leaving Mark to stand awkwardly next to him. “School’s gonna suck. I’m going to have to come up with a different story. Like I was nailed in the head by rhino or some shit.” 

“What’s wrong with telling the truth?” Mark asked, walking around the counter so he could rest his elbows on the surface and face Donghyuck. “It’s a pretty weird story already.” 

“But it’s so me,” Donghyuck complained. “I always do stupid shit like this. I want something cool to happen to me.” 

“Like getting stabbed by a rhino is cool?” 

“Hell yeah!” Donghyuck laughed, Mark’s lips curving upwards at the sight. “Now, do you want to know the reason I’m here in the first place?” 

“Shoot,” Mark replied. 

“Well, last time I was here, I brought the wrong fish back,” Donghyuck said glumly. 

“Why am I not surprised,” Mark sighed, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. 

“To be fair, I don’t give a flying shit about the fish, but Jaemin and Jeno wanted me to come down and complain about the return policies. Something about checking the product to make sure it’s the right one. They’re insane, I don’t listen to them most of the time.” 

Mark chuckled, watching as Donghyuck pulled at his hoodie’s strings. “So you came down here just to tell me that?” 

“Maybe. Or maybe I just wanted to see the cute guy who works with fish again,” he commented, grinning cheekily at Mark. 

Mark cleared his throat, cheeks hot. “Are you always so forward?” 

Donghyuck shrugged. “Most of the time. When do you get off work?” 

“Eleven,” Mark responded, fiddling with a pen he picked up off the counter. “For some reason the store closes really fucking late.” 

Donghyuck nodded, biting his lip. “I have some time before I need to go home. Meet me at that sketchy twenty-four-seven hour mart down the road when you get off work?” 

“Uhm, sure,” Mark murmured, “I can do that.” 

“Good,” Donghyuck beamed, standing up. “Didn’t even have to use the ‘you maimed me and now you owe me’ card.” 

“Is that still card still in the works?” Mark asked, grimacing. 

Donghyuck grinned. “Of course. I’m going to use it to make you buy me ice cream.” 

“Wait, ice cream at eleven at night?” 

But Donghyuck was already gone, the doors closing behind him on his way out. Mark sighed, sitting down in the chair and staring blankly at the wall of fish. 

<・)))><<

Mark tugged his jacket tighter around himself, fighting the cold, as he made his way down the street towards the twenty-four-seven mart, the sidewalk only illuminated by the glow of street lamps. He pushed open the rusty door, stepping into the warm store and looking around for Donghyuck. When he didn’t see the boy he sighed, walking down the closest aisle, going to the back of the store. 

Mark trudged to the freezers, crouching down to stare at the ice cream on display. “Chocolate or Rocky Road?” 

Mark spun around, standing up too fast and hitting his head on the sharp freezer door handle. “Fuck it!” 

Donghyuck laughed, eyes forming crescents and lips turning upwards. “I think I will forever be your karma or some shit,” he giggled, walking forward. “Do you mind if I?” 

Mark shook his head and the boy reached out, gently touching Mark’s hair. “You’ll probably have a massive egg bruise but you’ll be fine,” Donghyuck concluded, Mark wiping a pout off his face when Donghyuk’s hands drew away. 

Somehow the two boys ended up on a bench in front of a kid’s park, Donghyuck scooping strawberry ice cream from a large container and Mark sitting there with a plastic-wrapped ice cream sandwich pressed against the bruise forming on the side of his head. 

“You sure you don’t want anything to eat?” Donghyuck asked, turning to look at Mark. Under the streetlamp light the boy looked like he was glowing, eyes bright and tan skin illuminated, his hoodie too big and revealing a bit of his collar bone. Even the hot pink band-aid on his forehead didn’t take away from his angelic appearance. 

Mark was in love. 

“I-I I’m fine,” he stuttered out, looking down to badly conceal his blush. “You just enjoy your food.” 

Donghyuck grinned, eyes flashing with mirth. “You’re cute.” 

“Oh,” Mark said, eyes wide and face bright red. 

Donghyuck hummed, setting down his plastic spoon. “Been meaning to ask, you aren’t in high school, right? Never seen you at the local school.” 

“Freshman in college,” Mark replied. “Moved here from Canada.” 

“Wow,” Donghyuck said. “Never been to Canada. Or an English speaking country for that matter. I’m a senior in high school, by the way.” 

“Call me hyung then,” Mark said, sporting a lopsided grin. 

Donghyuck giggled, looking up at Mark. “So, _hyung_ ,” Mark snorted, “when’re you gonna kiss me?” 

Mark instantly turned bright red, the ice cream sandwich dropping from his hand and splatting on the ground, Donghyuck sniggering at his reaction. “Y-You I, _what?_ ” 

Donghyuck burst out laughing, eyes scrunching up into the crescents Mark had come to adore as he bent over, clutching his stomach. “Shit, you really are a panicked gay. I see the way you look at me, you aren’t subtle.” 

“I-” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Mark stared at Donghyuck, the younger boy’s eyes bright and twinkling, before blindly nodding. Donghyuck smiled, reaching out to cup Mark’s cheeks and leaning forward to press their lips together in a soft kiss. 

It didn’t last long, Donghyuck pulled away soon after, hands dropping down to catch Mark’s. “You kiss good,” he noted, intertwining their fingers. 

“W-Well, ‘you kiss well,’ not good,” Mark breathed, cheeks flaming. 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, but grinned anyways. “I should go, hyung, it’s really late. I’ll see you again soon,” he said, winking at Mark and kissing his cheek before standing. “Looking forward to being able to call you my boyfriend.” 

Mark’s eyes widened, his whole face a dark red color. “Y-You’re really forward, aren’t you?” 

“Let’s just say I always get what I want,” Donghyuck giggled, letting go of Mark’s hands. “Bye, hyung.” 

Mark sighed, a goofy smile on his lips as he watched Donghyuck walk off, ice cream tub clutched under one arm. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments, I love hearing what you guys think! <3


End file.
